


I don't want it, But you give it

by Kickmeinthefaceplease



Category: South Park
Genre: Español | Spanish, F/F, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Teen Angst, actually es basura
Language: Español
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-22
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-02-05 07:01:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12789306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kickmeinthefaceplease/pseuds/Kickmeinthefaceplease
Summary: Summary:Habían sido amigos. De esos amigos que se hacen promesas estúpidas. Pero ahora el teléfono suena y ya no tiene ganas de contestar.Todos son fracasados. Fin.





	1. Introducción

/Lo escribí hace mucho.  
//Se puede calificar como vent.  
///Supongo. 

 

1\. Introducción

 

Era un 18 de octubre, en pleno otoño, aunque en ese maldito pueblito montañés en el que vivía era casi imposible diferenciar el otoño del invierno, cerró los ojos y fingió pedir un deseo pues en realidad no tenía ni una sombra de idea ingeniosa o capricho adolescente, estaba demasiado cansado como para celebrar un día tan efímero como su propio cumpleaños, sentía que estaba repitiendo la misma lista de acciones, saluda y sonríe.

Pero el tiempo ha acabado, y tal cenicienta a medianoche, había terminado por salir de la supuesta fiesta, "A respirar" en palabras textuales, mientras todo ese grupo de gente sonriente, reía, mientras la chica con la que había perdido su virginidad en su pasado cumpleaños le lanzaba un beso, y le prometía una sesión de sexo con sólo una pestañeada. Y así debía ser, pues la nieve que invadía sus converse desgastadas le ofrecía un tacto bastante agradable que junto a los diminutos rastros de granizo que golpeaban su rostro ofrecían una atmósfera perfecta para retroceder el tiempo, cuando aún era un idiota, y era jodidamente feliz, cuando sentía que el futuro era algo más que una estúpida expectativa, cuando era más que sólo imaginarse en una universidad, alimentar un par de parásitos el resto de sus días, y ver como las tetas de la bonita pelinegra que planeaba llevar del brazo en la graduación, cayesen y cayesen un poco más, hasta volverse unas pasas arrugadas. 

Ve algo. Una mueca de disgusto. Una mirada de odio. Tan contrastante a las sonrisas complacientes que le esperaban en casa, en su maldita fiesta de cumpleaños. Con un montón de desconocidos que sólo le seguían como tristes borreguitos. Pero era su mejor amigo. Al menos aún lo consideraba así, no había vuelto a aparecerse en sus cumpleaños desde que acabaron la escuela media. A decir verdad no intercambiaban más que monosílabos, pero aún compartían carpeta y sus casilleros eran contiguos, lo cual era motivo suficiente para seguir considerándolo su mejor amigo, 

Kyle, cubierto de pecas como siempre, con un suéter que fácilmente podría camuflarse en el armario de su tatarabuelo, con los puños a cada lado de su cuerpo.   
El silencio era incómodo entre ambos, sin nada más que nimias exhalaciones nubosas que se desvanecían entre castañeos, sí, el frío había dejado de ser una bonita atmósfera para volverse en una cuneta de tensiones, esta a su vez, invitaba a continuar una discusión a medias. 

-Esto es una verdadera mierda, Stan.

 

Stanley Randall Marsh se encontraba observando los copos de nieve caer en las huellas que el judío dejó hace algunos segundos. Para ese entonces, ya tenía 17 años.


	2. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Esto es más mierda de lo que estimé.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh no.

Llevó el cigarrillo a sus labios entreabiertos, en realidad tampoco gustaba del tabaco, pero, para su padre  era mejor tener un hijo fumador antes que un marica, y eso es justo lo que estaba haciendo : Camuflar  el perfume carísimo  por la tosca humareda hasta dejar su fétido hedor impregnado en la remera de  _Born in the U.S.A. Con el maldito rostro de Bruce y la jodida banderita americana._

 

 

-¡Eh  Fucker _!,_  alguien se ha llevado los cigarrillos de papá. ¡Está como una fiera!

Ese tono de voz ligeramente ronco e infantil sólo podía ser de  Ruby, que con apenas 12 años ya era casi tan alta como un refrigerador y probablemente más guapa que su madre. Una nínfula que llevaba otoño en el cabello y un exquisito ocre en los ojos.   Era como una versión mini de Audrey Hepburn, claro eso sin contar su ronca voz de camionero. 

-En primer lugar, cariño.  Antes de entrar a una habitación se toca la puerta. En segundo lugar, yo los tengo.- Enseñó la deteriorada cajita de Malboros.

-Estaba bromeando, papá sigue en  Wallmart. Últimamente está de muy mal humor, diría que... ¡Lo odio! 

-Recuerda que tú eres producto de su esperma.

-Eres un cerdo.

La niña de las coletas enseño su pequeño dedo corazón. La firma clara de la familia, costumbre que había sido transmitida de generación en generación.  Ahora le tocaba a él, ingresar a la marina y  conseguirse una rubia preciosa con unas tetas, no, ubres, enormes, para que  pueda  alimentar a su miniejercito.  Tal y como sus padres  querían.   Deseo, que pues, empezó a desvanecerse  el día en el  que lo vieron entrar a casa con una cámara desechable,   deseo  que se desvanecía día tras día, al ver que en lugar de una linda rubia, su hijo les trajo un esquizofrénico, un negro y un gordito  a casa.   Oh, pero, Craig sabía, que no podía negarle los deseos a su mamá, porque ella empezaba a llorar y a papá se le enrojecía la cara, sólo que no por la cerveza. La letra con sangre entra dicen y Craig lo sabía a la perfección. 

_**α α α** _

"¡Métete ese dedo en el culo! "

"Joder, pelirrojo. Realmente tienes arena en la vagina"

"Eres un idiota, tucker."

Desde ese día había sentido lo que era estar en los zapatos de Tweek.

Miedo.

Miedo a sentir que prestaba demasiada atención al primogénito de los Broflovski, intentó distraer su mente con algunas chicas, pero el efecto era vano. Ni las piernas de supermodelo del equipo de porristas podía llamar su atención, él sólo iba por ver al pelirrojo. Con sus cejas tristes y pobladas, sus piernas delgadísimas, su apariencia melancólica. Incluso, se dio el lujo de espiarlo en los vestidores, cuando aún formaba parte del equipo de basquét. Sabía que ese chico no movería ni un dedo por una chica, pero era capaz de dar la vida por el único hippie en la escuela, Stanley Marsh. Despues de todo, los había visto tomándose de las manos en más de una ocasión.  Y un día vio como Kyle ignorando la inconsciencia de su mejor amigo,  devoraba con suma ternura su  boca entreabierta y su aliento fétido.  Observó todo esto detrás de la fría pantalla del móvil. Click Click

El flash golpeó el rostro  de Broflovski, casi a modo de reclamo. Como si la luz blanca le preguntase si tenía algo que esconder.  

 

\--------------

 

 

_"¿Judío?"_

_"J-jodete"_

No era la primera vez que lo veía así, sólo era otra escenita más. Pero eso no lo hacía inmune a sentir lástima. Lástima y envidia por supuesto. Marsh tenía al judío a sus pies, de tal forma que lo restregaba como si de un trapo se tratase. Él volvió con Wendy, el pecoso tenía la mirada perdida. ¿Eso era lo que quería? ¿Era justo? Desde su punto de vista, no.

Fue por su mochila, dentro de esta se escondía una caja de Marlboro light, por la fragancia que emanaba podía afirmarse que pertenecía a Laura Tucker. Sacó el encendedor que también "tomó prestado" al hijo de los Token, en cuestión de segundos ya se encontraba calando tranquilamente en medio del silencio que rondaba luego del entrenamiento, libre de cotilleo masculinos acerca de otro vídeo porno de lesbianas asiáticas fornicando de lo lindo.   
  


-Eres demasiado joven para fumar...

\- Bah, 7 años más, 7 años menos ¿Cuál es la diferencia?.-

-Si el entrenador te encuentra ya podrías considerarte hombre muerto. 

Tucker acortó las distancias de tal forma que sólo los separaban unos minúsculos centímetros, por un momento creyó ver cierto brillo fugaz en los ojos del bermejo y a la vez sintió un espasmo. Aún así, no desistió en cumplir su cometido, exhaló y dejó que la humareda hiciese su trabajo.

-Supongo que no lo dirás nada.

Al término de la frase el bermejo tosía, el azabache se perdía entre el ruido de sus propios pasos y la cajita de Marlboros esperaba ser devuelta a su dueño.

 

_"Dejaste esto ayer"_

_"Quédatelo"_

_"No lo quiero"_

_"Puede que Marsh sí, no creo que ese idiota  vaya a besar a Testaburguer sin antes haberse quitado el  sabor a judío"_

Los había visto. Todo se había ido a la mierda. Broflovski tenía la mandíbula desencajada y la respiración agitada de tal manera que ni siquiera su chaqueta podía persuadir el movimiento rítmico que hacía su pecho al subir y bajar. Un niñato enjuto y antisocial había logrado desarmar al escolta del equipo de básquet y el campeón consecutivo en las olimpiadas de Matemática. En un momento así, ni uno de esos títulos servían de algo. El pecoso cayo rendido como un ave en picada, replicó con la voz derrotada la razón de sus futuros problemas:

-¿Qué quieres a cambio de tu silencio, Tucker?

No hubo respuesta

-¡Sólo di algo! ¿¡Dinero, mi novia, las tetas de mi madre!?

El azabache se hizo dueño del fruto prohibido con sólo pararse de puntillas hasta llegar a los pecosos labios del más alto. Disfrutó como esa mueca de asco desaparecía al compás de sus lenguas, y la forma en la que esos ojos esmeralda se cerraban por la impotencia de haber roto una promesa, le había fallado a su mejor amigo.

-Esto es lo que quiero, pelirrojo.

Las huesudas manos de Craig rodeaban las caderas del judío, acariciándolas, demostrando que era suyo.

_"And everything that goes away_

_Will be returned somehow"_

Recordaba con mucha claridad ese verano, había despertado y no se reconoció a sí mismo. Su voz era distinta, mucho más profunda, conservaba la monotonía y nasalidad de siempre, pero era distinta no era suya.

Abrió los ojos, confuso y exhausto. ¿Quién era?

Ah sí, era Craig, se encontraba a puertas de su quinceavo cumpleaños y acababa de regresar a la escuela, mejor dicho, estaba ahí y a ser más exactos, en los vestidores. Reconoció la loseta resbaladiza y admiró embobado los azulejos- eran nuevos y eso era sorprendente por el escaso presupuesto de ese chiquero.- ¿Qué hacía ahí? Sentado en una de las bancas, esperando un supuesto turno cuando ya todos se habían ido. Oh sí, lo recordó, gustaba de quedarse ahí un poco más porque el silencio era infinitamente reconfortante. Revisó su mochila, sus cuadernos estaban cubiertos  de tabaco barato, chistó un "Mierda", bueno, fueron 2 sólo que el segundo fue interrumpido ante la visión de una silueta que se acercaba.

La silueta se hizo persona, y el azabache...

.

 

El reloj marcó las 4:00 PM, tal y como lo predijo sus padres y su hermana salieron-¿A pulular en Sears? ¿Sin comprar nada porque sus bolsillos solo les permitía codearse en Walmart o en una tiendecita local?.- Cerró el libro, no sin antes asegurarse de que su nota quedase atrapada en el medio de este, no se decidía si ordenar su habitación o no. Pero al final optó por lo más práctico, cogió todos los desperdicios-calcetines, bolsas de snacks, latas de refresco, objetos no identificados.- y los escondió debajo de su cama.

Bajó las escaleras casi corriendo y fue hacía la cocina. Había crecido bastante pues no tenía problemas para coger los snacks de la alacena, meses atrás hacer eso lo habría dejado con un tobillo roto o quizá una costilla por intentar treparse por las malas. Chistó, no había nada apropiado para diabéticos, "Que le den", cogió la bolsa de Doritos y la abrió, tratando de hacer el menor ruido posible. Sabía que sus padres eran un tanto impredecibles, y que cabía la pequeña posibilidad de que regresasen por alguna cosa olvidada. Esa vez, no regresaron. Desvío la mirada, por unos segundos. El reloj marcaba las 4:10, eso significaba que cierta persona llegaría en cualquier momento. Dejó la bolsa a un lado y cruzó dedos antes de dirigirse a la nevera, afortunadamente las latas de coca cola light aún estaba ahí, intactas, eran las favoritas de Laura, y era quizá junto con los enormes cuencos de verduras hervidas, las únicas cosas con las que se alimentaba. En eso, el sonido del timbre irrumpió en su esmerada preparación, cierta persona había llegado. Soltó un largo y sonoro mierda, terminó de servir los doritos en un horrible bowl de ositos cariñositos y los dejó en la mesita del living. Abrió la puerta y él estaba ahí. Con un libro bajó el brazo, y un esbozo de media sonrisa. No texteaba en un estúpido móvil, ni se quejaba por esperar un poco. Es mas, tampoco lo saludaba. Entraba, se sentaba y procedía a leer. Cubierto de los finísimos rayos de sol que destacaban sus pecas y la palidez de su piel.

Se sentó a su lado, ya se había acostumbrado a esperar  semanas para verlo. Kyle sólo notaba su existencia cuando Stan volvía con Wendy, pero esa vez se había saltado el ritual, había venido antes de tiempo. Y aún así, Craig lo esperaba no importaba cuando se le pegase la regalada gana de venir, si venía estaba bien. Todo estaba bien.

Kyle cerró el libro, no sin antes doblar la esquina de la página en la que se había quedado, era una edición de Réquiem por un sueño de Hubert Shelby Jr., Tucker no lo leyó pero vio la película, de la cual sólo recordaba la escena en la que Jennifer Connely se tragaba un pepino por el culo. Interrumpió sus pubertos pensamientos al escuchar la voz del judío.

-¿Te importa una mierda lo que digo verdad?

-Exacto.

Broflovski exhaló suavemente, buscando la manera de salvar la situación. Y Craig, bueno, él comía doritos, sospechaba que Kyle pronto empezaría a despotricar de Wendy, y que hablaría de una mierda de sentimientos, ese tipo de situaciones siempre acababan en lo mismo, él de chullo perdería el interés y el pelirrojo se iría tranquilamente. Dejando al azabache con el triste consuelo de su mano bajo las sábanas, que a diferencia del pecoso, si era complaciente.

-Puede que no puedas hacer nada por mí...-Su voz se hizo un hilillo inaudible.

Silencio.

-Pero quizá...

_"Yo pueda hacer algo por ti"_

Se vio frente al espejo, no había cambiado nada. Pero una pequeña parte de él se había ido minutos atrás. Estaba desnudo, tenía 14 años, y había eyaculado accidentalmente en la cara de un chico hecho de pecas.   
  
  


Apenas podían vislumbrar el reflejo de sus figuras en el espejo, Kyle aún era ligeramente más alto que él, pero sus hombros eran más estrechos, mientras que sus rasgos faciales ya habían tomado unas formas más definidas en comparación a él y todos los demás chicos de la escuela. Craig lo observó con cuidado, quería memorizar cada parte de él pero sabía que perdería la imagen, la próxima vez que se encontrasen no lo reconocería.

Quiso tocarlo, pero una especie de campo invisible lo detuvo.

Error.

No era un campo, era la mano del judío. Lo había rechazado.

-Métemela.

El judío tardó un rato en responderle y su respuesta no valió la pena. Murmuró un corto "No.", perdió su mirada en el suelo buscando algo, pero no había nada que buscar. Craig insistió, le importaba una mierda si él lo callaba con un "marica de mierda" y un golpe en la nariz, sabía lidiar con eso, ya había tenido varias peleas escolares y no tan escolares en su corta existencia, pero no obtuvo nada, Broflovski ya había encontrado su algo en la llamada que recibió.

Era Stan.

Sabía que no tardaría en romper con Wendy e ir a casa del judío vestido de luto, con delineador negro en los ojos y escuchando a Systeam of Down, el ciclo empezaría de nuevo y Tucker no estaba incluido en él. La llamada terminó y ahora sólo existía el Kyle de los vestidores. El azabache sabía cómo terminaba eso, sólo esperaba el "Debo irme" del pelirrojo. Se resignó y fue en busca de sus cigarrillos estaba seguro de que tenía algunos en su mochila.

-¿Ya se acostaron tus padres?- Preguntó el bermejo.

-¿Uhm? – Se llevó el cigarrillo a la boca.-Sí, supongo.

-No lo enciendas.

Sonaba como una orden, Craig jamás acataba un orden de ningún tipo, sin embargo, obedeció. Devolvió el cigarrillo a su caja y se quedó ahí, estático. Con un encendedor entre sus manos y atraído casi mágneticamente por el verde de sus ojos, si en ese momento él le pedía que se tirase de un quinto piso lo haría sin dudarlo. Sólo quería que lo tomara en cuenta que viera en él algo más que un desfogue, quizá ni alcanzaba ese nivel, él sólo era un muñeco desechable.

Estaba bien.

Ahora era él quien se acercaba, acariciaba su pelo como si leyera su mente, pero no lo consolaba, eso era mucho pedir. Y quizo decirle lo mucho que lo quería, pero él posó índice en sus labios, y el silencio reveló que sus padres dormían, que su hermana dormía y que Kyle no había declinado su propuesta.

-Sólo...-Pausó.- No me toques.

Dejó caer un mechón de cabello sobre su frente, en realidad parecía más interesado en su cabello que en el acto sexual. Pero sucedió así, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos lo tenía dentro suyo. Quería tocarlo, pero sabía que si lo hacía lo perdería, y no quería eso.

-¡Stan!

Se mordió el labio, el judío había embestido su próstata, le dolía el vientre bajo pero en general se sentía como una pluma, osea, como si estuviese volando de aquí a allá, como la nada misma, y le encantaba.

"Stan."

Se corrió viendo el torso impecable y pecoso del pelirrojo, mientras que este pensaba en el hippie. Él se detuvo y se masturbo, murmurando el nombre del menor de los Marsh. El vacío que sentía en ese momento amenazaba con matarlo. Se reincorporó y se vio al espejo. Tenía 14 años, le dolía el culo y llevaba exactamente el mismo peinado que Stanley.

Se vistió y  fue descalzo al baño, con un cigarrillo y un encendedor entre sus manos. Y un nudo en la garganta indeciso entre convertirse en llanto o un grito ahogado. Encendió el cigarrillo, sus manos temblaban casi tanto como las de su mejor amigo.

Caló desesperadamente, ahogándose en el humo hasta finalmente perder todo emoción. Sus ojos estaban tan secos como su garganta. No era suficiente.

Nada era suficiente.

Se quitó el pijama, y llevo el cigarrillo aún encendido hasta su piel.

-

Escuchó los pasos de su hermana menor, dedujo que eran zapatos de tacón. Y ella sólo usaba esos zapatos cada que...No quería adelantarse, pero sabía muy bien quién aparecería en el marco de su puerta.

Y apareció.

-Ruby está guapísima.

-Deja a mi hermana en paz.

Se acercó sonriendo y se quitó la remera sin mucho cuidado.

-¿A tiempo?

-Justo a tiempo.

Craig apagó su cigarrillo en el perfecto y pecoso torso del judío. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stan quiere procastinar.

3.

Llevaba comiendo torta de cumpleaños durante 2 días consecutivos, el sabor dulce le resultaba empalagoso. Había mentido a sus padres, les había dicho que se sentía enfermo. Y gracias a eso estaba ahí, acostado, Y con el rostro escondido en la almohada. 17 años. Gran edad.

¿Gran edad?

¿Para qué?

Hacía mucho que no hacía algo interesante. Todas las cosas raras habían acabado a la par con la primaria. Tenía una vida intrascendente, más no era un normalito. Era popular. Tenía todo cuanto quería. Amigos. Las chicas prácticamente se le trepaban encima, y bueno, no era por exceso de amor propio pero cada que se veía en el espejo no podía evitar darse una mirada seductora Cha-zam! Era Stan Marsh, cielos. Había anhelado esto durante mucho tiempo. Era todo lo que había deseado ser cuando niño.

Aún así, algunas veces, después de una sesión de sexo casual con alguna chiquilla a la que le prometía amor de medianoche o después de una borrachera descomunal luego de haber ganado un partido, su mirada se pierde en la lista de contactos de su teléfono.

"Kyle"

"Ky"

"K."

Un nombre pasó a ser una letra, pero el resultado era el mismo. Esperaba y lo único que recibía era la voz robotica de la contestadora. No, ni siquiera se había molestado en grabar su voz, usaba la maldita voz default de la señorita de la compañía móvil.

-¡ERES UN PEDAZO DE MIERDA!- Gritaba. Pero, claro, nadie podía escucharlo.

_El número que usted ha marcado es 202-5x1-5xx_

 

-

Había ido a la casa de Kyle escuchando systeam of the Down, y con delineador negro bajo los ojos. Wendy había terminado con él, oficialmente. Y no, no habría un regreso. Pero en ese momento él estaba convencido de quererla con "locura" o al menos eso le decía a Kyle como explicación. Sheyla le había dicho que Kyle se iba a quedar en casa de otro amigo. Stan supuso que era Kenny, quién era muy asiduo a desaprobar las materias, Broflovski le prestaría sus apuntes o trataría de explicarlos. Si lo llamaba regresaría con él a escuchar sus penurias amorosas.

Y lo llamó.

Sin más recompensa que un figurin rojo en la pantalla, debajo de este rezaba "Llamada pérdida", una y otra vez.

 

Llamó a Kenny le dijo que no estaba ahí. Que no sabía mucho de él en lo últimos días. Que había dejado de ir a su casa y que necesitaba urgente apuntes de la clase de Álgebra para el examen de mañana. Stan le dijo que estaba tan perdido como él en álgebra.

-No está en casa de Kenny.

-¡Por supuesto que no, cariño! Bubba se ha ido con los Tucker. ¿Deseas llamarlo? Usa mi móvil, más le vale que conteste.

-Por favor.

 

"¿Ky?"

Apenas escuchó su voz colgó. Volvió a marcar el número, esta vez contestó, pero sólo fue un largo y tedioso silencio de la otra línea para terminar colgando.

Stan dijo que lo esperaría, convencido de que vendría, pues. Era su único mejor amigo, es decir, no podía fallarle. Y se quedó dormido, en la habitación vacía del ojiverde.Kyle no llegó esa noche, ni en la mañana, no llegaría hasta el medio día. Tan feliz como quien acaba de perder su V-card. Y cuando Stan se despertó en plena madrugada, cuando el sol aún no reunía la fuerza de voluntad para iluminar la miseria humana que se cobijaba bajo él , es decir cuando todo era azul. Vio que estaba solo. No era un sueño. Azul, callado, solo. Es ese momento en el que uno no puede escapar a esa vocecita en la cabeza : La verdadera razón por la que su relación con Wendy se había extendido durante tanto tiempo, no tenía nada que ver con la costumbre. Sino que era su manera de llamar la atención del pelirrojo.

-

 

 

No era la primera vez que pisaba la oficina del Sr. Mackey, sin embargo, no sentía ningun tipo de familiaridad. No era parte de su perfecto mundo, formaba parte del pequeño mundo de un chico tan delgado como misterioso y reservado. "Craig Tucker" Pronunció el hombrecillo de cabeza enorme, muy desganado y con los ojos perdidos en el otro azabache cuyo nombre no tardó en pronunciar o mejor dicho, preguntar, porque ni él se creía que el chico más popular de la secundaria se diera de porrazos con el primógenito de los Tucker.

-No se moleste, Mackey. Yo inicié todo, sólo quería patearle el culo a este mariquita. ¿Puedo irme a casa?- Tucker interrumpió así, los preparativos del discurso inicial del señor Mackey.

-No vuelva a interrumpirme, Mckey.

-Esta es una verdadera pérdida de tiempo.

Dicho esto Craig se levantó, y se dispuso a irse. Mackey amenazó con llamar a sus padres, no funciono, Tucker ya se había ido.

-Es insufrible. Hace eso todo el tiempo.- Tomó aire.- Pero, supongo que eso es todo ¿Mkay? Dejemos esto como está.

-Es tarde ¿Puedo retirarme, por favor?.

-Ten más cuidado la próxima vez ¿Mkay?

Stanley tenía 15 años era el cornerback del equipo, aunque a veces se conformaba con quedarse en las bancas. Medía poco más de metro sesenta y acababa de recuperarse de una racha de acné. Chasqueó la lengua y rebuscó en el bolsillo de su chaqueta, tardo un poco, ya que llevaba una gran cantidad de envolturas de mentitas y mentitas aún envueltas, ahí estaba "marika keremoz tu qulo dezpues de qases" escrito con un bolígrafo barato.

Levantó la vista, y vio al chico del chullo azul, comprando un refresco en la maquina dispensadora, gracias a él estaba ahí. En los vacíos pasillos de la escuela, con su perfecta nariz hecha mierda

Gracias Tucker.

Guardo la estúpida nota, en su bolsillo. Quería darle un poco de su propio jarabe en ese momento. No pudo. Antes de que la suela de sus tenis tocasen la superficie resbaladiza, se había dado por vencido. Craig le ganaba por mucho, no por nada era el pívot del equipo de baloncesto, tendría que esperar una mejor oportunidad, quizá con Kenny o con Cartman que era descomunal. Así que se fue, o al menos eso intentó.

Tucker se había percatado de su presencia y no tardaría mucho en alcanzarlo. Stan corrió sin poner mucho atención a dónde se dirigía, sólo quería irse muy lejos de ahí. Se detuvo a respirar, su nariz sangraba un poco. Estaba a unos pasos del coliseo por lo que se escondió detrás de las gradas, era pequeño y delgado por lo que cabía en esa pequeña abertura que separaba las gradas de la fálica pared. Fálica porque tenía genitales masculinos dibujados en toda su extensión, la máxima expresión del arte juvenil.

Escuchó unos pasos avecinándose, por lo que intentó contener la respiración. Lo cual no se le hizo muy difícil. Y pudo observar al pelinegro buscándolo, y también lo vio alejarse hasta perderse, al verlo desaparecer, reanudó su función vital con gran alivio y se retiró tranquilamente.

Un chico castaño lo esperaba en la salida, Clyde Donovan. Y Clyde era a Craig, lo que Kenny era a Stan.

Stan retrocedió, una vez que estuvo seguro de haber escapado a su campo visual, vio su última oportunidad de salir en la puerta trasera, o sea, al estacionamiento de profesores y el basurero- Era lo mismo de todos modos.- Estaba seguro de que Mckay merodeaba por ahí, y si aún no se había ido la puerta seguiría abierta. Acertó, Mckay acababa de salir, sí lo alcanzaba...

Si tan sólo lo hubiera alcanzado.

 

Ya no tendría una perfecta nariz. Y quizá tampoco tendría un estómago en buenas condiciones. Vomitó, pese no haber comido nada más que una barrita de cereal y un milshake en el almuerzo. Al menos no lo habían sumergido en el retrete eso habría sido demasiado humillante y contando con la presencia de Donovan... le habría arruinado la reputación.

-¿Todo bien, marica?

Sólo escuchó la risa desternillante del chico de los tacos. Que no tardó en invitar al de chullo a Taco Bell y recibir como respuesta un silencio aterrador. Haló de la palanca y se despidió de su almuerzo, que en paz descanse el milshake y la barrita hechos vómito. Escuchó algo parecido a una discusión entre el de chullo y el rellenito, aprovechó para escabullirse rápido y evitar que lo usaran de felpudo otra vez. Se enjuagó la boca y restregó su cara, la sangre no era el problema, lo que realmente le preocupaba era el "Hippie Trazh"(Sic) que Clyde había escrito en su frente con marcador verde, y al parecer no era un marcador común y cualquiera. Se trataba de un marcador indeleble.

Finalmente Craig salió, idém con Clyde al haber sido llamado "gordito".

Se había armado la gorda, literalmente, entre los dos amigos.

Se llevó la mentita a la boca, y se fue finalmente, de ese infierno llamado secundaria. No sin antes coger la estúpida nota, triturarla y abandonarla en el basurero. En dónde debía estar.

 

-

Kyle era el mejor de la clase y ser mejor incluía tener excelentes notas y llevar de la mano a la rubia más guapa de Colorado. Bebe era más que hermosa, era despampanante en todo el sentido de la palabra. Stan nunca se lo mencionaría a Wendy, pero, incluso él había trasnochado pensando en ella, en sus piernas torneadas, sus atributos generosos y su perfume a cereza.

_¿Es una broma?_

Stan retrocedió, la repugnaba la idea de saber que su amigo era...bueno, gay. Marica,Puto,etc. Le repugnaba más saber que ambos, habían dormido juntos. Que incluso se habían visto los...

Un espasmo le recorrió el cuerpo.

El judío estaba a unos centímetros de su rostro, al parecer planeaba besarlo. Iba a vomitar. Estaba seguro de que iba a vomitar. Lo empujó, se llevó las manos a la boca y corrió hasta llegar a casa, una vez dentro de la seguridad de su baño. Vomitó.

Lo cual era curioso.

Porque él solía vomitar cuando estaba enamorado.

-

¿Había estado llorando? Era probable. Sus ojos ardían y apenas podía ver, sin embargo, sentía que había acabado de despertar. Comprobó la hora. No nadie en su sano juicio despierta a las 6:00 de la tarde. Había faltado a clases otra vez, ya no había más pastel de cumpleaños y por los ruidos extraños del cuarto de al lado, dedujo que sus padres no estaban y que Shelly había traído a su amiguito.

/

:)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Desintegration es el mejor álbum de todos los tiempos!

4  
 

 

El perfume a cereza invadía los pasillos de la escuela, Bebe, había regresado.  Más bronceada, alta y guapa que nunca.   Mientras todo el grupo de chicas se amotinaban hacía ella y el séquito de chicos observaban embobados a la rubia más hermosa de Colorado. A veces parecía que nada había cambiado, ella sonríe,  iluminando todo ese pasillo gris. 

Una mano se deslizo por el final de su espalda, le sucedieron risas, luego ya no fue una mano, fueron dos, tres... cada uno recorriendo su cuerpo, halando de su cabello.

 _Zorra_. 

Cierra los ojos, está tan acostumbrada a que la toquen como si fuese un muñeco,  todo es desagradable, las palabras llegan a sus oídos como dardos.  Ahora es más pequeña, más pálida.  Siente como la iluminan con el flash de una cámara,  siente como unas uñas de barniz rosa se clavan en su piel.   Y todos ríen, ya no es una reina, ahora sólo es un payaso de circo. Es una ramera.

Su pecado. Haberse acostado con el novio de su mejor amiga.   Ella era porrista y Stan era el capitán del equipo de football.  ¿Pero que podía hacer ? Era lo más natural.  Stan había ganado la temporada. Wendy  había hecho un intercambio con un chico  de Detroit.   Kyle estaba en  otra Feria de Ciencias interestatal.  Era tarde, y como Broflovski no estaba para acompañarla a casa,  Marsh como el buen amigo que era la llevaría sana y salva. Claro, que ni uno de los contaba con que Cartman echaría una botella de vodka en el ponche sin alcohol, ponche que Stan bebería creyendo que cumplía con su abstinencia, porque no era secreto que el azabache ebrio superaba en estupidez con creces a su padre. Garabatos por aquí, flirteo por allá,  estados depresivos,   algo de vómito, Cartman  soltando carcajadas mientras lo grababa relamiéndose al ver como su amigo  estaba a punto de pelearse con Token.   Entonces, Bebe interviene,  Token recupera la compostura y Stan busca liarse con Clyde.  La rubia entonces tiene que llevarlo a rastras, es ella quien tiene que llevar a casa al quarterback, claro tampoco contaba con que esa noche Randy y Sharon hubiesen ido a un musical, y ya que Shelly estaba en la universidad. Es decir en otro estado. Pues estaban los dos, jóvenes y  hermosos. Es el ojiazul quien  empieza a confesarle que se había pasado la vida fantaseando con ella, es el quien la aprisiona con su cuerpo.  A ella no le gusta Stan, es más no le gusta que la toquen. Por su cabeza sólo pasa el rostro de su mejor amiga, de su boca sólo salen negativas.  Aún así, él continua. Su aliento es caliente y repugnante, su tacto es pura y torpe lujuría.  Está paralizada, ahora ella se está viendo, inerte y pálida, viendo como el niño adorado de Colorado bajaba el cierre de su vestido.  Se siente como una expectadora,  solía hacer eso casi todo el tiempo.  También cuando le tocaba acostarse con un algún idiota de la agencia, con Kyle,  o con algún chico del equipo, despúes de todo sabía que esa noche igual le tocaría meterse en la sábanas de alguien. Pensaba, al menos conoce a Stan, sabe que es un buen tipo. " _Al menos, no es otro idiota que se va a pasar toda la semana vanagloriándose  con sus amigos. "_  Piensa, casi con alegría.   Él no la tocaba en el pasillo, ni tenía sus fotos de revista pegadas en el casillero, tampoco la desnudaba con la mirada, Él tampoco era el que escribía su número de  teléfono en los baños de hombres. _Stan no es como los otros_. Se sonríe para sí.

El mejor amigo de su novio entonces empieza a penetrarla y ella siente que su cuerpo es como un  maniquí,un hermoso y sonriente maniquí. 

-

_-Wendy, cariño. Tú sabes, yo soy hombre. Yo tengo necesidades..._

Él era hombre. Ella era una puta.

El feminismo se fue al carajo, Gwen terminó con Stan e hizo una campaña de odio contra Bebe, aunque de cuando en cuando tenía  sexo con Marsh porque ella es una mujer independiente y empoderada.  ¡ _Que vivan las vaginas!_  Stan no tardó en esparcir su hazaña. Entre sus amigos, amigos que no tardaron en contarle a Kyle.  Y pues, cuenta la leyenda que Stan faltó toda un semana porque el judío le hizo una circunsición retroactiva. No era sorpresa pues que la agría relación que llevaban hasta ese momento escalase otro nivel más.  Aun así mantuvieron las apariencias. Hasta el cumpleaños del azabache. 

El mar de gente se divide, Kyle toma su mano y le planta un beso suave en la mejilla.  _¡Cornudo!_  Grita uno de los chicos. Aplausos, risas. Es como una fiesta hasta que llega el consejero escolar y calma al tumulto, ellos continúan caminando, esquivando las miradas de  desprecio.

-Eh, Bebe. Ya hablé con ese idiota. 

-Uhm...¿Te refieres a Stan?

-Sí, sí como sea. También hable con los directivos.  Seré un soplón y todo lo que quieran pero al menos a partir de ahora ya no pueden tratarte de basura en hora de clase.

-Pero, Kyle, yo estoy casi siempre fuera de Colorado, en cambio tú vas  a tener que tragarte toda esa basura a diario.

-Ya lo sé y no me importa.- Da por terminada la conversación,  sus brazos la cubren. Ambos son de la misma estatura pero aún así ella se siente minúscula cuando el pelirrojo la abraza.  Es una lástima que sólo compartan  Lengua y Química

-

Ya fuera de la escuela, no había quien los molestase.   Podían besarse y decirse todas las cosas del mundo, iban de camino al cine.   Kyle hablaba mucho más que ella, sobre libros y descubrimientos científicos, obvio ella no entendía ni pico, pero se esforzaba por sonreír.  Le gustaba escuchar al judío hablar, hablaba como alguien mayor, no tenía gallos y su lenguaje era más bien formal.  Estaba bien, se sentía bien con él. Y entonces  una cara conocida se acerca a ellos.  Hay odio en esos ojos, pero no va dirigido  a ella. Sino para el ojiverde.  Era Craig Estuvieron así largo rato, mirándose cara a cara,  como escrutándose los rostros, era un momento muy tenso.   El de chullo azul entonces parece conjetar algo pero Kyle toma su mano con más fuerza y pasan de largo, antes de siquiera darle tiempo a Tucker de pronunciar una palabra.   Barbara sabe que no debe preguntar.  No es su función entrometerse en los asuntos de Broflovski.   

Llegan al cine, escogen una comedia romántica.  De la que ni siquiera prestan atención, al igual que las otras parejas ahí. El cine es siempre es una buena excusa para fornicar en los baños, o darse una larga sesión de beso francés. Cuándo él pasó una de sus manos sobre sus muslos, ella se preguntó si también hacía lo mismo  _con..._ \- él la beso y sus pensamientos se detuvieron.   

" _Te amo_ "

Decía mientras peinaba su cabello rubio con sus dedos pecosos. Y ella realmente. REALMENTE. Sentía que lo quería. Que quizá nunca se había obligado a enamorarse, como si fuese una especie de Síndrome de Estocolmo. Pero luego él empezaba a ser más meloso de lo normal y revelaba sus intenciones.

Y ella lo aceptaba, con asco, porque sólo cuando lo odiaba podía pensar por su cuenta y convencerse de que era lo que en realidad quería.

Y mientras él hacía lo que siempre hacía. Ella veía una niña pelinegra sonriendo con sus brackets fucsia, su cabello negrísimo y sus botas amarillas.

-

-¿Quieres que  te acompañe hasta que lleguen tus padres? .- Preguntó mientras observaba inquieto la hora en su móvil retro-Kyle tenía una fobia extrema hacía los smartphones, en especial los de manzanita- , Sheyla era muy estricta con el horario de su hijo, pero  aún así le gustaba hacer papel de buen novio y acompañarle en el  _after action._

-Estoy bien. Quiero estar a solas.

Le dio un beso en la mejilla, apagó la luz y la dejó ahí. Apenas cubierta de su fiel jersey rojo y aferrando sus jeans contra su pecho. Kyle está ya en el living.  Suena el intro de Desintegration, es su canción favorita y es además su ringtone.   A ella también le gusta mucho The cure,  y empieza a cantar bajito para que él no la escuche

_Oh, I miss the kiss of treachery_

_The shameless kiss of vanity_

-Sí, sí. Perdón, pero me harías un gran favor si dejas de ser un gran marica y dejas de hablarme en público. En fin, estoy allí en 10. Ah, dile a tu hermana que está hecha un cielo. 

  _The soft and the black and the velvety_

 _up tight against the side_   _of me_

Oyó la puerta cerrarse. No sabe porque pero lágrimas han empezado caer de sus ojos, escurriéndose por sus pestañas amarillas, una a una, ya no es un llanto silencioso.  Está gritando, se cubre la boca con las manos. Se odiaba a sí misma. Odiaba su cuerpo.  Cogió la navaja de un sacapuntas roto. Era fucsia y llevaba una W. T. grabado con Liquid Paper . El filo de la navaja abrió su piel y dejó un surco de motitas rojas que florecían hasta convertirse en una cascada. 


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> El bacon tiene colesterol malo.  
> Ah, el título es por la canción de los Crystals.
> 
> I dont want it(sex) but you give it(sex)  
> No lo quiero, pero tú lo das.   
> Ah. Que piolas son los gringos.

Era viernes por la tarde,   sus padres estaban fuera y su hermana se encontraba birlando algún sujetador con relleno de algún Target. La radio estaba encendida a todo volumen ya que no había quien pudiese quejarse, ni del ruido, ni de las colillas que ensuciaban el piso recién encerado.   De pronto se ve bailando,  es raro,  él tiene los dos pies izquierdos, pero le gusta mucho los Pistols. Oh, dios, jamás permitiría que alguien lo viese en ese estado de total algarabía. No,  su cara de poto es 24 horas, los 365 días del año, cielos. Pero cada que la voz de Johnny Rotten invadía el maldito living sentía que era capaz de destrozar todo al rededor. 

No feelings. No feelings.  No feelings

-For anybody else!

Acaba la canción,  está feliz, está tranquilo.  Luego se de cuenta de que son las cuatro,  se supone que Kyle ya debería haber llegado.  Irían al cine a ver Culos de Fuego 4,  aún cuando Terrance y  Phillip ya habían pasado de moda, y  él odiase sus películas a muerte.  Pasa media hora, su playlist pasa de  el irreverente  Nevermind the Bollocks a la sobriedad de  Bauhaus,  ya no tiene cigarrillos y su calmado semblante empieza a desmoronarse. Revisa una y  otra vez el móvil,  esperando leer un mensaje.   16:49. La única función era en 11 minutos, y sí, había sido tan estúpido como para comprar las entradas con antelación. 10 dólares eran 10 dólares,  y no pensaba perderlos.  Además necesitaba  otra cajetilla,  tenía que admitirlo estaba ansioso, podía sentir ese nudo en la garganta,  así que trataba de respirar con calma. Tarareaba algo.   Abría la puerta y sentía como el otoño entraba en sus pulmones como un dulce aroma a calabazas,  faltaba muy poco para Halloween.  Las calabazas iluminaban su paso, como sonrisas burlonas en la acera, quizá realmente se burlaban de él. De sus 10 dólares perdidos.  De su nerviosismo. De sus dos pies izquierdos.       

Entre tanto azul y gris, un color rojo, no, bermellón, era un bermellón tóxico. Sí, eso debía ser. Quizá era por eso que cuando lo miraba,  e intentaba esbozar alguna frase, para no quedar en rídiculo,  su mente se quedaba en blanco.  Estaba enojado, le  hervía la sangre, tenía ganas de plantarle un puñetazo, de apagar ese brillo en sus ojos y esa sonrisa de autosuficiencia pero sabía muy bien que  en realidad sólo estaba asustado.  Luego, sencillamente siguen caminando, como la perfecta pareja que eran, dejándolo atrás,  a puertas del maldito cine, con las entradas en el bolsillo.  Y pues  no  tenía ganas de esperar a que un guía del más allá lo llevase de la mano a la taquilla,   se resigna y camina hasta la boletería, el adolescente granudo le indica que  lleva 30 minutos de retraso y que no le darían un reembolso por la otra entrada. Había furia en sus ojos. Tenía cara de "Odio mi trabajo, por favor, sácame un diente o dos"    y si Craig hubiese estado de un mejor humor habría estado complacido de cumplir su petición,  pero  no quería ayudar a nadie a suicidarse. 

En la sala no había más almas que la suya, la de un tipo  en la primera fila y la de un azafate desgraciado que le tocaba limpiar vomito y las palomitas rancias que estaban regadas por todo el piso, Craig también contribuyo con su honorable labor y le arrojó las palomitas al infeliz.   En un inicio quería escoger un lugar  lo más alejado de esos dos tristes marginados sociales, pero  en casi todas las filas el olor de los urinarios era penetrante,  así que no tuvo más remedio sentarse al pie de la pantalla,  para admirar a dos cuarentones canadienses  haciendo chistes de caca culo pedo pis. "Patético"  Fue lo primero que cruzó por su mente, hasta que entró en cuenta que bueno, pues era él quien había pagado  por ver esa mierda.    ¡Hey! Pero él no era el único pelele al que habían plantado esa tarde. Examinó al otro imbécil,  esperando encontrase a un mocoso de octavo al cual podría usar como saco de boxeo una vez acabada la función, pero  para su sorpresa no era exactamente un marginado social quién veía la cinta con verdadero interés. Se reía en serio.  Como un niño de 9 años.  Era gracioso y jodidamente perturbador al mismo tiempo. Stan Marsh era el otro imbécil. El puto quarterback.    

En su rostro la consternación era tal que ni siquiera se percató que el otro azabache lo estaba mirando,   los separaban casi 10 asientos, pero la tensión estaba ahí, se sentía, era como si no pudiesen despegarse.  Era extraño, después del  _incidente_ que tuvieron años atrás  no  se habían vuelto a dirigir palabra, ni siquiera devolver una mirada, aún cuando vivían prácticamente  en la misma calle e iban a la misma escuela. Stan a ojos de Craig era un individuo desagradable, para fortuna suya, el sentimiento era mutuo.   

Porque ver a Stan, era como verse así mismo. Quizá por eso lo detestaba tanto.  Era la misma sensación de verse al espejo, de no reconocerse, de sentir que se diluía en su propia imagen, si el izaba la mano derecha, el espejo izaba la izquierda.  ¿Pero quién era el reflejo del otro?  

Craig quería creer que él no era el reflejo. Quería creer que él no era una versión fallida de Stan. 

 A veces se veía al espejo y no sabía quién estaba ahí,  a veces  no era su nombre el que Kyle llamaba cada que tenían sexo, a veces era su madre quién le preguntaba  _¿Por qué no eres como Stan? ._ A veces no estaba  tan seguro _._

 

Pero había escogido eso. Desde entrar al equipo de basquet, ganar los interescolares,  ver su nombre    grabado en oro como el mejor jugador de la temporada, su primer cigarrillo a los 13 años, su primera línea de coca al año siguiente,  enrollarse con Red,  un affair con Wendy,  para finalmente caer rendido ante un chico,   luego ya no fue una cajetilla a la semana o una línea esporádica,  volvió a ganar la temporada,  le prometían un futuro brillante, una beca deportiva lejos, muy lejos de ese maldito pueblo, sus padres lo adoraban,  tenía 14 y consumía  al menos 2 cajetillas al día, tenía la nariz roja todo el tiempo y cada línea que aspiraba lo dejaba sangrando durante horas,  había perdido casi el 50% de su sentido del olfato;   lo poco que recuerda de esos años es que estaba paranoico todo el tiempo,  Tweek a su lado era nada,  tenía que golpear a alguien necesariamente una vez al día,  a veces incluso a sus amigos,  todo le molestaba, hasta lo más mínimo,  aún así, el único momento en el que se sentía a gusto era cuando Kyle se quedaba a dormir en su casa, se sentía como un ser humano de verdad,  recuerda esos momentos con claridad,  como pequeños fragmentos,  se sentía bien, pero feliz y triste al mismo tiempo cuando estaba con el judío.  Estar con él  era mejor que  cualquier cosa, era mejor que un chute o una línea. Pero no podía tenerlo todo el tiempo, eso era como intentar atrapar una mariposa con alfiler, el alfiler atraviesa las alas, pero ella sigue volando.  No pasó mucho tiempo cuando se entero que no era sólo con él con quien _pasaba el rato_   ,  cada vez lo veía menos, ni siquiera estaba en los entrenamientos porque lo habían sacado del equipo.  Se inicio la temporada. Hicieron las pruebas de rendimiento y él, quien normalmente podía correr cien metros planos en 12 segundos,  hizo 3 paradas, sus pulmones no daban para más y llego a la línea en 34. Aún así lo incluyeron en la delegación, pero estuvo fuera de casi todos los partidos, aún así casi tenían asegurada la temporada, hasta que al imbécil que tenía por entrenador se le dio la maravillosa idea de incluirlo dentro del equipo. Él de manera errática se dedico a bloquear tanto a los de su equipo como a los del contrario.  Perdieron el partido.  Entró en una crisis de ira y se desquitó con  un chico del que no recuerda el rostro.

12 puntos en el labio, 1 desprendimiento de retina y una fractura de brazo,  el pobre chico termino con el rostro hecho una papilla de carne y sangre.

_Azul, rojo, azul, rojo._

Craig Thomas Tucker.

6 pies, 2 pulgadas.

165 libras.

Colorado Cows.

_NO APTO_

Dos palabras. Que caían con el peso de una sentencia.  Adiós beca, adiós futuro.  

Ojos azules, piel pálida, cabello azabache.  Eso era lo que compartían, y sin embargo, sus vidas habían tomado cursos tan distintos.   

_Yo soy el reflejo._

 

Tenía un nudo en la garganta, giró la vista a la pantalla,  pero no pudo enfocar la imagen, ni pudo distinguir los sonidos,  intento beber de la soda, pero el líquido dulce sencillamente se derramó. 

///

-Eh, Kyle...

\--Sí, sí. Perdón, pero me harías un gran favor si dejas de ser un gran marica y dejas de hablarme en público. En fin, estoy allí en 10. Ah, dile a tu hermana que está hecha un cielo. 

"Fin de la llamada"

 Se leía en la pantallla, aún así mantiene el celular en la misma posición, cerca al oído esperando una palabra más,  pasan varios minutos antes de que entendiese que no habría otra palabra más. 

 Era eso de las 7, efectivamente papa y mamá no llegarían hasta dentro de unas horas y Rubí no tardaría en llamar para avisar que se quedaría en casa de una de sus amigas.  

La misma sala y la misma larga espera de siempre, el silencio sigue igual, pero hay algo que ha cambiado.  Había algo que lo inquietaba, pero no podía enfocar nada, su visión se resumía a un montón de formas nubosas, era como si lentamente empezase a caer en un sueño profundo.

_Craig_

Alguien le llamaba, era una voz grave e inquisitiva, como si en lugar de llamarlo le preguntase si ese era su nombre,  las formas nubosas poco a poco se definen y estas revelan a su interlocutor. Ojos azules, pelo negro y piel pálida.  No podía ser otra persona sino Stan.  ¿Que hacía ahí? No recordaba haberlo invitado. Pero ya era demasiado tarde para preguntarle el porque de su visita, alguien más había tocado el timbre de la entrada y el ruido hizo que el otro ojiazul corriese a esconderse como un pequeño animalito que escapa de un depredador,  sonríe de pensar esa comparación, jajajaj, todo era tan raro y estúpido, no quería pensar nada en ese momento, sólo quería abrir la puerta, sólo quería contar todas las pecas de su cara hasta quedarse dormido.

La ropa caía de su piel con suma gracia dejando a sus ojos su torso liso y  cubierto de pecas, moretones  y algunas quemaduras,  imperfecciones que hacían más perfecta su imagen, poco importaba que Stan estuviese a unos metros de ellos, oculto detrás de la puerta de la cocina, y que probablemente los observaba por la mirilla, él no tarda en hacer lo mismo,  sólo que sus manos tiemblan de impaciencia y nerviosismo.  Se tienen ahí uno al lado del otro, el sofá es pequeño pero es suficiente, era  feliz de engullir todo su pene desde la base a la cabeza, de hundir su rostro en su mata de vellos púbicos, de sentir los pliegues de su escroto en sus dedos,  quería ver sus mejillas rojas y sus ojos perdidos en la nada misma,  de pronto un pensamiento empieza a recorrer su mente,  _¿Y si se había acostado con Bebe antes de venir? ._

_Bueno, al fin y al cabo era como hacerle sexo oral a dos personas al mismo tiempo ¿no?_

_jajaja, estaba tragándose un pene y una concha al mismo tiempo._

No. No era divertido. La pregunta le venía a la mente una y otra vez,  pero tampoco tenía ganas de preguntarle en donde rayos metía su pene.  _Mientras menos sepa, mejor._ Piensa, intentando aplacar  todas esas preguntas. Era así como lidiaba con su existencia, sencillamente suprimía sus emociones porque no había mejor sensación que tener la mente en blanco. Si no sentía, no le afectaba.  Sencillamente cerraba los ojos y dejaba que el semen del ojiverde corriese por su garganta.   Cuando abrió los ojos, no se cruzo  esas pupilas dilatadas y esas pestañas rojas, lo primero que buscó fue ese puntito azul que le observaba en la mirilla,  sin quererlo una sonrisa de triunfo se dibujo en su rostro.  Por fin le había ganado a Stan en algo. 


End file.
